Operation Silent Night
by Dimensional Gallery God
Summary: naruto is an inzuka with an eye to kill for but what is Operation Silent Night? NarutoxHitomi OC
1. Chapter 1

A alarm clock rang insistently in the early morning. A pale arm shot out and turned it off. A man pale as death clothed only in pajama pants threw back his covers and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. Two foxes entered his room and rubbed against his legs. Naruto scratched behind the foxes ears before standing. Tossing on a black tank top he entered his bathroom and splashed water on his face. Looking in the mirror he took a moment to study his features. Pale blonde hair with streaks of blood red, eyes a deep purple, almost transparent pale skin and red triangles under his eyes. One of the foxes yipped and Naruto nodded.

Making it to the kitchenhe set the coffee pot. Frying some bacon he set on a plat and placed it on the floor for the foxes. The fox duo nibbled leaving two pieces on the plate before nudging it toward Naruto with their noses. He pushed it back in front of the foxes with a gentle smile. The female fox of the pair whimpered holding a piece out to him. Naruto squatted down in front of the fox and took the offered food with a sad smile. The female fox nuzzled his hand as he took a bite.

"Pup." The matriarch of the Inzuka clan, Inzuka Tsume, was standing in the kitchen door way. Naruto straightened up and bowed.

"Tsume-sama pleasive forgive me for waking you. That wasn't my intention." He shifted his gaze to the pair of foxes who also had their heads bowed in respect. Straightening up once again he grabbed two coffee cups and poured the coffee. Adding cream and sugar to the cups he handed Tsume her cup before grabbing his. "Hime is due soon" Naruto said motioning toward the fox rubbing against his leg. Tsume nodded sipping her coffee.

"I'll have Hana take a look at her later this morning" Tsume said putting her cup on the counter and shifted her gaze to the blonde enigma.

"I don't want to want to bother Hana-san. Hime is fine." A sad smile was on his face as he half heartedly scratched behind Hime's ear. Tsume growled in the back of her throat. "It is nothing Tsume-sama. I am fine." He left the kitchen, coffee cup in hand, stepping onto the porch as the first rays of sunlight filter through the trees. The sunlight made a profile of Naruto's pale form, the light exposing the bags under his eyes.

"You know pup lying isn't your best skill" Tsume said stopping beside Naruto. "You're thinking about her aren't you? I can smell the sadness coming off you." Naruto didn't respond instead choosing to silently sip his drink.

"I don't know who you are talking about Tsume-sama. I am telling you I'm perfectly fine." Naruto left the Inzuka matriarch by herself as he re-entered the Inzuka compound main house. Tsume followed a few minutes later. When she got back to the kitchen she noted a plate of bacon and eggs on the counter with a note saying 'enjoy'. While eating the food left for her she idly noted the pregnant fox laying in a corner, her muzzle resting on her front paws, staring at her.

Putting the empty dish in the sink she took a seat beside Hime. The fox got up and jumped onto Tsume's lap. Getting comfortable Hime layed her head on the Inzuka matriarchs stomach with concern written plainly in the foxes emerald eyes. "I worry about him as much as you do" Tsume said running a clawed hand through the foxes fur.

**+WITH NARUTO IN HIS ROOM+**

Naruto sighed as he slipped on his clothes. His attire consisted of a black t-shirt, grey camo pants, black combat boots, black gloves completely covering his hands, a black face mask, his head band which was on a black cloth tied on his right sleeve ,a black hoody two sizes two big for him with the kanji for ghost on the back and red tinted sunglasses. When he pulled the hood up he strung his new custom made camo sniper across his his back. He left the room with the other fox on his heels.

**+HOKAGE MONUMENT+**

Naruto stood atop the Hokage monument as civilians began to fill the streets. He sent a withering look toward the crowd. The fox rested his nose on his masters boot. "Look at them. Care free and happy, I envy them." The fox raised its head and looked at his master. Naruto took of his sun glasses and sighed kneading the bridge of nose as he took a seat on the monument. The fox crawled onto Naruto's chest and nuzzled the hand he layed across the top of his chest. A small gesture the fox was aware but his master needed some cheering up. "At least Koushaku, I have you and Hime." He affectionately scratched the base of the foxes ear. Koushaku nodded at his masters statement, tail wagging. His master was happy and the ear scratching felt **really **good.

Koushaku jumped off Naruto's chest a few minutes later allowing Naruto to get up. Standing up Naruto put his sun glasses back on before picking Koushaku up and both vanished in a swirl of master and pet reappeared in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. How can I help you today?" Naruto ignored the girl and grabbed a dozen white roses. Bringing the roses to the front he paid while the girl wrapped his roses in paper. Grabbing the roses when the girl was done he left the shop without saying a word.

Walking at a brisk pace he soon made it to his destination. Pushing the cemetery gate open he walked between the grave markers, the air around him becoming somber and solemn. Laying the roses down he lit the incense and said a quick prayer. The stone was weathered and faded all except two words on the top: Kushina Uzumaki. Finishing the prayer he began to speak. "Hey mom sorry I haven't been around for a while. Tsume-sama had needed me for some very time consuming tasks." Naruto stood there for another hour or so before leaving.

When he made it back to the compound most of the clan was up and eating in the mess hall. Slipping through unnoticed he made it back to his on the edge of the bed Koushaku jumped off Naruto's shoulder and curled up next to Hime who was asleep on Naruto's pillow His eyes softened looking at the pair of foxes. Naruto was knocked form his reverie when he heard a soft knock on his door.

"Come in Hana-san." Naruto pulled his hood off, tossed his face mask onto his desk across the room and layed his tinted sun glasses down on the bed side table. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I came to check on Hime" Hana responded shifting a vet kit on her arm. "I was told she was expecting her litter soon so I came to check and make sure she is healthy." Hime blinked and yawned as Koushaku nudged her gently awake.

"Go ahead. Koushaku" the second fox perked his head up "make sure she doesn't pull anything funny."

"I WOULD NEVER HARM AN ANIMAL! ESPECIALLY A EXPECTANT ONE! HOW DA-" Hana's rant was cut short when she noticed Naruto had the barrels of his colts pressed to her temple and throat.

"Shinobi conduct dictates that you are to expects anything and everything. That means second guessing ones motives." He drew back his colts and holstered them back in his shoulder holsters. " Hana checked Hime over and gave her a clean bill of health.

"Mother wishes to speak with you afetr dinner tonight. You seriously need to get laid or something dude. You're too wound up. Mellow down for once." Hana patted him on the shoulder before leaving his room.

"Am I really that wound up?" Naruto asked. Both foxes yipped. "Nice throw me under the nin-ken." Naruto sighed tiredly.

His body went on autopilot as mundane cycles repeated themselves. After dinner Naruto met with Tsume in her private quarters. "Sit down Naruto."

"I would prefer to stand Tsume-sama. Please take no offense." Naruto stood at attention.

"Getting to the heart of the matter. It has come to my attention you have _years_ of built up vacation time and haven't taken a personal day through you active duties to date. Explain now."

"My duties to the clan and village come before my own leisure. Also it would be dishonorable and dismantle my system of accomplishing my duties."

Resisting the urge to wring his neck Tsume asked "What about your duties to yourself? Do you even care about you?"

"On the back burner till my duties to the clan and village are fulfilled. Then I will take my priorities to order. Not before, not during **ONLY AFTER** clan and village priorities. To answer your other question minimally. I exist only to impose the will of my people" Naruto responded.

"Let me see if I cant ranslate. You refuse to be more than arms length away from the people you care about and refuse to let them die." Naruto fliched but his emotionless face didn't change.

"Is my lack of taking personal days the only reason you wished to speak with me Tsume-sama?" Naruto asked.

"If I were to order you to take a day off would would take it easy?" Naruto shook his head negative.

"No, I'd make a durable to stay under the scrutiny of the clan and I would be about the village working. Tsume-sama you can order me to do things but I will **not **relax" Naruto said. "I will do.." Tsume palmed her face in irritation.

"Dismissed." Naruto bowed before he left. Swallowing a few tylenol she changed into her long sleep shirt and sleep pants. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

**+SHOOTING RANGE+**

Naruto layed on the ground staring down range at the target through his rifles scope. Pulling the triger six time in rapid succession all his shots hit dead center. Shoulder the rifle the target exploded.

"Very impressive Inzuka-san. But a bit overkill don't you think?" a voice behind Naruto asked. A young woman with pale skin looking a year older than Naruto helped him up. Her auburn hair styled in a loose pony tail reached her waist, tow long bangs framing her heart shaped face and one hung in front of an emerald eye. Her attire consisted of a white blouse, black skirt and white flats.

"Thank you Nakamori-san." Naruto snapped his fingers twice and the target reformed in its entirety. "So it works" he muttered to himself.

"How many time must I tell you to call Hitomi?" the woman, now identified as Hitomi, huffed in annoyance.

"As many times as I must ask you to stop calling me Inzuka-san."

"Fine Naruto-chan."

"Whatever you say Hitomi-kun." Naruto smirked as Hitomi turned red.

"DON'T CALL ME A BOY DAMN IT!"

"Then don't call me a..." Naruto was cut off a column of fire erupted in the business district. Naruto noticed a red hawk out of the corner of his eye. Tapping the hidden head set he said "All teams this is Armageddon. Operation Silent Night has the green light."


	2. phase one: Reaper

**last on Operation Silent Night  
**_"Then don't call me a..." Naruto was cut off a column of fire erupted in the business district. Naruto noticed a red hawk out of the corner of his eye. Tapping the hidden head set he said "All teams this is Armageddon. Operation Silent Night has the green light."

* * *

_

Naruto stood before the assembled teams. Each team wore distinctive masks; chimera, jackel, hyena etc.. "All right you know your jobs." All the teams chorused 'hai'. "Tune your head sets to our isolated channel before begining." There were several clicks before the teams vanished in a cloud of black gas. Naruto slipped on a blank animal mask missing the lower half exposing his mouth and disappeared in the same fashion the teams.

**+HOKAGES OFFICE+**

Tsunade was pacing in her office. "Enter" she said hearing some knock still pacing the length of her office. An ANBU entered her office. However there was two things off about the ANBU. Instead of a black uniform it was white and the normally porcelain whole face white animal mask was black and was missing the lower half exposing the ANBU's mouth and a portion of his pale skin. "How goes the operation?"

"Target has been spotted and teams have been mobilized. Phase one has begun." The ANBU bowed and disappeared via shushine.

Tsunade sighed finally plopping down in her seat. She grabbed a file off her desk labeled '**OPERATION SILENT NIGHT**'. The first thing she saw upon opening the file were two pictures, one of Naruto making Jounin and the other of him making ANBU proudly shoving his freshly tattooed ANBU tattoo in the photographers lense. Tossing the pictures onto her desk she grabbed the detail sheets and started thumbing through, eyes growing wide and fearful as she read them.

**OPERATION SILENT NIGHT**

**Operation Silent Night is a back up fail safe should rogue missing nin Uchiha Sasuke break through village defenses and enter the village. Teams consisting of, **names were blacked out, **led by, **names once again blacked out, **will destroy him by all means neccessary.** Almost everything else below it and the pages following was blacked out if it concerned individuals, team radio frequencies or check points. Her eyes widened as she made the connection between the half masked white uniformed ANBU and Naruto. She was ready to cancel the operation when she noticed the last line of the last detail page. **Once the operation is in effect _ANY_ person attempting to halt it will be executed for treason against Konohagakure no Sato by order of the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. **

"FUCK! I CAN'T DO ANYTHING TO HELP HIM!" In her moment of rage she failed to noticed the ANBU from earlier reappear in her office, this time coming in through the bay window.

"I don't need your help Lady Tsunade. I have my aces to call upon should the need arise" the ANBU said removing his half mask to reaveal Naruto's face. Tsunade crossed the room in three long strides and pulled Naruto of the ground by his collar till he was eye level with her.

"YOU NEED ALL THE HELP YOU CAN GET! He nearly killed you the last time the two of you fought!" Tsunade growled in face. Twisting his body twice he flipped out of Tsunade's grasp.

"Didn't I just say I have aces if the need arises? You seriously need to learn to listen" Naruto said fixing his collar.

"What aces are you talking about?" Tsunade's voice had a heavy tone of suspicion.

"Have you ever wondered why the Uzumaki clan in Uzu no Kuni were killed in the mass genocide just prior to Uzu's destruction?"

"Their kekkai genkai?" Tsunade said questioningly.

"Partially, but mostly for the fact we're chakra vampires." He smirked exposing elongated fangs where his canines should have been. "I can drain bitch boy, turn the elements against him or activate the seal I inscribed on the duck asses head. That pretty much sums up the aces off the top of my head."

"Chakra vampire? So the legends are true then?" Tsunade asked interested.

"Yeah they are though our 'weaknesses are not true at all. But the seal is more effective."

Tsunade backed up an inch seeing his fangs and paled Orochimaru white. "Seal? What seal?" Naruto's smirk widened.

"Well lets just say it's more effective than hebi-teme's ten no juin and more painful than my Odama Rasengan. Well and if activated I could permanently seal away his Sharingan." Naruto smiled an innocent smile. "I had a lot of issues to work out and Saru-jiji never was careful when it came to the Forbidden Scroll. Found my rightful belongings left by my father, studied the big ass book of seal and well Sasuke had it coming. Are you even aware of the Uzumaki kekkai genkai?"

"No."

"Then there is no need for me to tell you. Yo will see when I finish with bitch boy." Naruto replaced his mask and bowed before leaving via shushine.

"I need a drink" Tsunade muttered grabbing a bottle of chilled sake from her liquor summoning scroll.

**+ELSE WHERE+**

Naruto sat on top of a building watching alpha team engage the target and his team. After twenty minutes Naruto withdrew a flute and played an eerie melody. His team perked and disappeared hearing the tune. Nartuo jumped off the building he was lazing on and landed in a crouch ten feet from the Uchiha and his cronies. "So you choose to try again? How pathetic."

Sasuke bristled in anger and drew his Kusangi sword. "This ends here dobe!" Naruto chuckled darkly which developed into manical laughter.

"Good luck. You'll need it." He made a hand sign and channeled chakra through it, "Katsu." Sasuke clutched his head in pain and cried out in pain, his sword clattered to the ground useless. Karin rushed to Sasuke's side like an obedient puppy trying to please its master. Naruto drew his colts and shot twice, the bullets shattering Kain's knee caps completely causing her to cry out in pure agony. Juugo charged him with a drawn katana. "Fucking amature." Naruto drew his nodaichi from his back and parried Juugo's attempted strike that was aimed at his head.

"You bastard! FOR SASUKE-SAMA!" Juugo launched multiple lighting quick slashes. Naruto parried or blocked all the strikes effortlessly.

"Is this the best your team can do Sasuke? I am very disappointed." Naruto ducked under another strike and got into Juugo's guard. Using his opponents moment of shock to his advantage he drove his nodaichi through Juugo's right lung and quickly drew the poisoned blade hidden in the pommel of the sword and slit Juugo's throat. Juugo fell to the ground dead with wide eyes and blood leaking out his mouth.

Naruto kicked the injured kunoichi aside and strode over to Sasuke. "What to do with you? That is the question." Sasuke grit his teeth in pain and grabbed his sword and swung at Naruto. The strike pierced Naruto's neck. Naruto fell to the ground clutching his neck as blood leaked in copious amounts before ceasing all movement.

Sasuke smiled smugly still grimacing in pain. "I told you this was the end dobe." Sasuke laughed madly before his eyes widened in shock. Naruto's bloody body disintegrated into mud. The real Naruto appeared Sasuke and kicked him in the center of his back breaking his spine.

"Did you honestly think I would do something so stupid?" He drew his colts again and shot Sasuke's elbows and knees decimating them completely rendering him unable to use chakra ever again. Sasuke cried out in pure unbridled agony. Delivering a chop to the back of his neck he grabbed the Uchiha's body and decapitated the red head before burning the two budies to ashes and leaving the scene.

**+ANBU BLACK OPS INTERROGATION CELLS+**

Naruto stood beside Ibiki and Anko behind a one way glass watching Uchiha Sasuke's interrogation. Anko turned to Naruto with a raised eyebrow. "I'll never know how you do it" she said.

"No you won't. My secret!" Naruto stuck out his tounge at Anko childishly. Anko repsonded in kind. Ibiki chuckled how the two beside him were two of Konoha's most powerful and they act like children. Naruto growled and entered the interrogation as Sasuke destroyed his _Raiton Kage Bushin_(1). Sasuke snarled and twitched as the lighting circulated through his body. "Shocking isn't it?"

Outside the interrogation Anko chuckled at Naruto's corny joke. Ibiki gave her a weird look. "What? It may be corny but its funny" Anko said seeing the amused smirk on his face.

Back inside the interrogation room Sasuke said nothing. "If you tell me what I want to know then we can get on with our lives." Sasuke spat in his face, the chakra sucking straps on his arms and legs keeping him firmly in the chair. Wiping the spit off his face Naruto's purple eyes darkened and gained an evil sadistic gleam. "So you want to play that way huh?" He made some hand signs and a ball of lighting collected into his hand and compacted into a ball. "This is my _Raikyu_(2). Now you will cooperate or I will shove this somewhere the sun don't shine and the Uchiha will go extinct."

Sasuke spat at him again and tried activating his Sharingan but cried out because Naruto's seal was still active. "Never" Sasuke growled between grunts of pain. Naruto threw his hands up in resignation. He left the room huffing in annoyance.

"Balls him and kill him Anko. I'm not putting up with him anymore. I CAN'T WORK IN THESE CONDITIONS!" Naruto left grumbling obscenities in several languages known to humans and several only known to animals.

"Are you sure he's a shinobi and not a tempermental chef at a fancy french restaurant?" Ibiki snorted and ducked as a rock the size of a fist hit Anko in the head knocking her on her ass. "How does he do _that_, it's fucking annoying!"

Ibiki grabbed the rock and snorted. He held it in front of Anko's face. "Read." The rock had the words 'I know my co-workers' carved into it. "His heightened senses and a strong primary earth element helps too" Ibiki said helping Anko up off the ground. Anko didn't respond and grabbed four jars with preservation seals carved into the covers before entering the interrogation room.

Setting the jars on the table Anko drew a elegant serrated kodaichi and decimated Sasuke's pants before severing his balls causing him to scream bloody murder. Quickly putting on a pair of gloves and taking the tops off two of the preservation jars she dropped the 'last' Uchiha's balls in the jars and replaced the covers, the moment the covers were put back on and Anko put chakra in the seals the glass and everything in it froze. Grabbing the kodaichi again she cut the chakra stealing straps and forced chakra into his eyes activating Sasuke's three tomoe Sharingan. Quickly snapping his neck Anko set to work cutting his eyes iut while keeping the nerves intact. Several minutes later Anko came out carrying four frosted glass jars. "Lets go." Ibiki nodded grabbing the two jars with the former 'last' Uchiha's eyes and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

**+HOKAGES OFFICE+**

Tsunade had just finished downing her first saucer of sake when Ibiki and Anko appeared in her office. "Hokage-sama christmas came early" Anko said putting her two containers on the Tsunade's desk. Ibiki nodded and laid his containers on the desk beside Anko's.

"Anko not to argue with you but my idea of christmas is getting shit faced drunk not staring at a guy severed balls and eyes" Tsunade said downing a second saucer.

"Told you now pay up" Ibiki said hold his hand out flat. Anko grumbled laying a bundle of cash on his palm. Tsunade looked at the pair oddly. "You would rather not ask" Ibiki said counting his cash.

"If you say so" Tsunade said, her speech starting to slur after downing her sixth saucer of sake.

Stuffing the cash in his wallet he bowed and did several hand sign before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. Anko cursed and grabbed all the jars before disappearing herself.

**+KONOHA GENERAL HOSPITAL+**

Anko reappeared in the lab. Several medics crowded around her when she set the frosted glass jars on a table. "Ladies and gentleman I present to you the eyes and sperm of the 'last' Uchiha. Enjoy." Anko left having said her piece. All the female nurses bristled but kept composure. Lifting the preservation jars covers two doctors removed the fully developed eyes and examined them carefully. The nurses didn't dare open the jars containing the 'last' Uchiha's balls.

**+WITH NARUTO+**

Falling on his bed he sighed tiredly. Hime nuzzled his face as Koushaku nipped his hand gently. "Hey you two love birds calm down. I had a rough day." Koushaku curled up on Naruto's side and fell asleep. Hime stretched out and layed her head on his shoulder and just stared at him with a knowing look. "Don't look at me like that. You know as well as they do" Naruto chided the fox. Hime snorted before rolling over and going to sleep.

"Can I come in Naruto?" a voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Kiba-san" Naruto said swiping blood on a seal above his night stand. His room was covered in seals but the seal above his night stand was a change seal. A change seal the way he applied it was it changed one set of clothes for another. In the place of his all black clothes, a blue shirt and black silk night pants took its place.

"Dude you look like shit" Kiba said closing the door behind him.

"I wonder if it was the bags under my eyes or the sickly pale, actually paler than usual, skin that gave it away!" Naruto snapped at him. Kiba flinched at the venom in Naruto's words. "Sorry about that I'm not in the best of moods currently. At least hebi-teme junior is dead now" Naruto muttered in a low voice. Kiba gasped in astonishment and exasperation.

"So Sasuke is finally dead huh? About damn time."

Naruto looked at Kibawith a cold detached calculative look. "Yeah, balled him and forced his Sharingan active cut them from his skull before we killed him. One less pest to worry about" Naruto replied. Kiba winced at the thought of it happening to him.

"Bit over the top much?"

"No, under it actually. If I had my way I would've forcibly removed his internal organs one by one. But thats just me." Naruto shrugged his shoulders non chalantly.

"Remind never to get on your bad side."

"I do remind you every day." Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly and Akamaru barked. "Be gone. I'm heading to bed and you are giving me a headache." Kiba left without saying a word.

**+NEXT DAY+**

Naruto yawned and stretched his legs. Casting his gaze out his window he judged it to be about five in the morning. Shifting Koushaku slighty he grabbed a pair of jeans and a blood red t-shirt. Entering his bathroom he shed his night clothes and idly traced the scars traversing his body from his past missions. His dark eyes traced a particularly gruesome scar starting at his right shoulder and ended at his left hip as he test the water temperature of his shower before stepping in it. He relished the feeling of the water running down his body. Softly he began singing.

**Outside the courthouse on fifth and vine  
There's a hundred people holdin' up their homemade signs  
They say they'll be there sunshine or rain  
'Till somebody listens, 'till somethin's changed**

Believers  
Believers  
They got a little more faith than the world has doubt  
The earth might shake, but they stand their ground  
And God only knows where we'd be without  
Believers

He stopped and hummed a little tune before resuming.

**They were a couple o' kids with cheep wedding bands  
They didn't have nothin' but big ole plans  
Thirty five years later, they're still goin' strong  
Aw, but they're not surprised, they knew it all along**

Believers  
Believers  
They got a little more faith than the world has doubt  
The earth might shake, but they stand their ground  
And God only knows where we'd be without  
Believers

He stopped as he heard a second voice singing with him, a female voice.

**Eighty nine years old and a momma still prays  
That her wayward son will find his way  
There's a telephone call that makes her cry  
Its her son sayin' momma I've seen the light  
Aww, everybody told her she was wastin' her time**

**Believers  
Believers  
They got a little more faith than the world has doubt  
The earth might shake, but they stand their ground  
And only God knows where we'd be without  
Without believers**

**Hmm, Believers**

Turning off the water he dried quickly and changed into gray camo pants and a dark green muscle shirt. "I thought we agreed you wouldn't take form if there were people around Erin" Naruto said making his way back into his room.

The girl, now identified as Erin, was a real looker. Long red hair reaching her waist hair styled in a simple pony tail, hour glass figure, long legs and a **well** above average bust. Emerald eyes glowed in the darkness. Erin stepped forward out of the darkness. She was wearing black denim jeans, a red short sleeve shirt and flip flops.

"Ease up kit. Everyone is asleep. Aside from you and me. Kami knows you need to learn to sleep" Erin said placing her hands on her hips scolding him.

"No thanks I prefer my insomnia over a realistic 'normal person' sleep." Naruto slid the door to his balcony and walked onto it. He sighed leaning on the railing as the wind caressed him. Grabbing his pack of cigarettes from his pocket he lit it and blew out a ring of smoke. "You know I'm everything but normal, I can't be normal" he said after a long pause. Erin sighed following him onto the balcony and snatched his cigarette before grinding it into the pavement under her heel.

"I know kit. But try for me please." Erin hugged Naruto tighly. "Try for me and I won't ask you for anything else. I worry about you, your my kit and I just want you to be happy." Naruto returned the loving gesture lightly.

"I'll try but I can't guarantee anything Erin. My lack of faith limits to the belief I hold."

"Just please try." Erin changed back into her fox form before retreating back to his romm and jumping onto the and burying herself in a pillow and following asleep.

"We'll see Eri" Naruto muttered lighting another cigarette and blowing a smoke ring into the wind.

"She's right you know" a voice behind Naruto said. A man in his mid twenties stepped onto the patio. He had blonde hair with white highlights, gray eyes and had on a white short sleeve shirt, black slacks and flip flops.

"You're supposed to be asleep Conri(3). Go back to bed and leave me to my thoughts, I'll wake you and Erin later." Naruto turned his back to Aindreas and turned his gaze to overlook the village.

"No, how about I say whats been irking me and _then _I leave you to your thoughts. Now last time I checked you were not a monk and you are not gay so I pose the question why are you NOT acting on you feelings for the Hitomi girl at the shooting range?" Naruto's eye hardened and he viciously stubbed out his smoke. Turning around he grabbed Conri by his collar and hoisted him up till he was eye level with Naruto.

"If and when I choose to act on them is on my accord. Not yours so drop it. This discussion is over." Naruto let go of his collar and Conri landed on his ass. Brushing past the down blonde he was stopped by Erin. _'For the love of Kami'_ Naruto thought knowign the lecture he was going to recieve from both Conri and Erin.

* * *

(1) _Raiton Kage Bushin- lightning release: shadow clone_-a shadow clone made using lightning when destroyed the lightning is released and shocks everything around it  
(2) _Raikyu- lightning release: lightning ball_- a ball of lightning compacted into the users hand, can be thrown or thrusted at a opponent  
(3) Conri- means wolf king in Irish Gaelic


	3. phase two: interfence and meeting

**last on Operation Silent Night  
**_"If and when I choose to act on them is on my accord. Not yours so drop it. This discussion is over." Naruto let go of his collar and Conri landed on his ass. Brushing past the down blonde he was stopped by Erin. __'For the love of Kami'_ Naruto thought knowign the lecture he was going to recieve from both Conri and Erin.  


* * *

Naruto sighed as he tuned out the tirade of both Erin and Conri. Propping his head against his palm he stared out his window. "... and ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Conri screamed in his ear.

Naruto yawned and stretched the kink from his right arm. "Oh I'm sorry. Were you asking me a question?" he asked non-chalantly. Conri bristled in anger.

"Did you hear anything of what we just said to you?" Erin asked calmly.

"No, only because this what the twenty fourth or twenty fifth time you two have given me this lecture. Now before you two go off at me I understand you have good intentions and want me to be happy. That can't happen until I retire from my shinobi life or get myself killed for a dumb ass mistake. Now if you will excuse me I have a meeting with Connor in an hour so I must get ready."

"You're already dressed!" Conri yelled at him. Naruto turned and his purple eyes were dark borderline black.

"Who said anything about clothes?" Naruto turned and left muttering about senile blondes.

"He needs to grow up. His rash actions are going to get him killed." Erin smacked him upside the head.

"He did grow up. A lot quicker than he should have had to" Erin growled menacingly. Conri whimpered, albeit it was barely audible. Erin sighed and Conri chastely. "Come on love lets get back to bed." Erin tugged on his hand lightly.

"Anything to stave off this head ache" Conri said following Erin to the bed. They sat on the bed before returning to their fox froms and cuddling on a pillow.

**+ELSE WHERE+**

Naruto removed a panel of wall exposing a finger print scanner, retinal scanner and blood recognition device. Cutting his palm open a bit he dropped a few drops of blood in the sample tray before it disappeared into the machine. At the same moment he put his left hand and eye on/in front of their respective scanner. The machine beeped before the wall receded and a room filled with floor to ceiling shelves stocked with weapons exposed it self.

Grabbing several quick summon scrolls he sealed away ammo clips for all guns ,rifles, shotguns, machine guns and swords before slipping them on his belt. He grabbed a pair of chakrams made of a glossy white metal and gripped the cross bars tightly. Exiting the room he stuck the chakrams into grooves worn into the floor, grooves made by Naruto sinking the spikes on the edges into the wood grain, and replaced the wood panel. Picking the chakrams up he disappeared in a column of darkness.

**+WOLF HEAD CAFE+**

Naruto sipped his coffee patiently, eyes sweeping the room for his friend/supplier/informant/partner. Setting the cup on its saucer he got up to pay when Connor entered the cafe. Connor looks to be in his early twenties with long black that has red streks, red eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a spiked choker with a chain at the front of it, white polo, black denim jeans and red sneakers. Making his way over to Naruto he smiled taking a seat across from Naruto.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to deal with some... disturbances if you catch my drift" Connor said flagging down a waitress.

"Hi how can I help you?" the girl asked.

"Can I please get a cup of coffee?" Connor asked. The girl nodded. "Dude you want a refill? I got a lot to tell you." Naruto nodded slowly, his eyes focused on Connor. The waitress left to fill their order.

"Ok spill it. What do you have for me?" Naruto asked ildy running his hand along one of the spikes on his chakrams.

"Hawthorne is under investigation from the Yuki incident" Connor said taking a sip of coffe after the waitress filled cup. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Oh" Naruto said, interest piqued. " Do tell my dear friend." Connor developed a tick on his forehead.

"All the... evidence we found buried him up to his chin in shit. I seem to recall it _**very** _cleary that you fucked up on that job and you remember where it got us." Naruto grinned an impish smile.

**FLASHBACK START**

Naruto and Connor stood in front of a brick building. Naruto checked the adress in his hand. "Are you sure you got the right adress? This doesn't look like the digs for a multi million dollar company CEO" Naruto asked staring at the building.

"Yes for the fifth time! This is where he lives!" Connor snapped.

"Fine lets get to work" Naruto sighed and broke the lock on the front door. "Leave me the down stairs, you grab upstairs." Naruto went straight for the lap top open on the living room. Breaking the encryption on the hard drive he began sifting through files and dcuments. Grabbing a flash drive from his pocket he began transferring copies of several documents to the flash drive. After finishing transferring all incriminating files to his flash drive and pocketing it he sealed the lap top in a blood sealed scroll.

"Found something!" Connor yelled from upstairs. Naruto slipped the scroll into his pocket and proceeded up the stairs.

"What did you find?" Naruto asked leaning on the banaster staring at Connor's back.

"Actually I should say someone." Connor turned around holding a nine year old girl.

"Damn he's so in for it" Naruto said looking at the scared child. Untying the bounds on her hands and feet she punched him on the jaw sending a small amount of pain through his head. Ignoring the pain he looked at the girl who was hiding behind Connor. "Are you okay? We're not here to hurt you, we want to help." Naruto raised his hand up in the air to show he really meant no harm.

"Nii-san can we go home?" the little girl asked peeking her head out. Connor nodded and grabbed the portfolio of stuff he found.

"Yeah we can. Lets go home Gael."

**FLASHBACK END**

"I might've fucked up but at least we got the fucking molester in deep shit" Naruto retorted after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Yeah but you remember when we tried our exit route?" Naruto only grinned a small smile, eyes gleaming an evil sadistic gleam.

"Not my fault the guy had low pain tolerance."

"You shoved a **_rusty jagged _**kunai****up his ass! How could he _NOT_ scream in unbridled agony?"

"It wasn't _rusty_, it was made of copper. Or brass, I don't remember exactly." Naruto replied adding some suger to his coffee.

"_Riiiiiiigggggggght_" Connor drawled. "That exactly explains why when I scratched the blade part of the 'copper' fell off." Nartuo sighed.

"Connor just shut the hell up. Your highlights are showing you douche" Naruto sighed. "So do you have what I asked you to bring or what?" he asked. Connor nodded and drew a quick summon scroll from the front pocket of his jeans and laid it on the table.

* * *

oh what happens next? find out next time

-Dimensional Gallery God


End file.
